Sam The Hedgehog
"The Name's Sam, any more questions?" Basics Full Name: '''Samantha Anastasia ( サマンサアナスタシア Samansaanasutashia ) '''Nicknames: '''Sam (サム Samu) '''Age: '''14 '''Alignment: Good Orentation: '''Straight '''Birthplace: New Mobotropolis, August 31 3221 Power Type: 'Speed '''Powers: '''Superspeed, Ability to disrupt electronics ( only with special pair of gloves) '''Abilities: '''Gymnastics, shooting accuracy, Hand-to-hand combat, Chaos Control, Fluent in Japanese and English '''Forms: '''Super (only with all seven chaos emeralds, Used Rarely) '''Likes: '''Excitment, helping, video games, coffee, running, No Zone, being a Zone Cop, Singing, Airboarding, Seeing new places '''Dislikes: '''Eggman, stereotypers, bullies, being alone, swatbots, bright flashes, not being able to feel the ground under her, being bullied, Divas, EXE, Being cooped up in one place too long '''Love Interest: 'Zonic '''Career: '''Zone Cop '''Personality: '''Optimistic, Troller, energenic, cocky, headstrong, nerd & geeky at times, friendly, hot-headed, impaitient, loyal, trustworthy, carefree at times, gets distracted easily when bored, Somewhat Random, Show-off at times '''Theme Song: ''What I'm Made Of - Crush 40'' Favorite Song: ''Servant of Evil - Rin and Len Kagamine'' 'Outfit: '''Red and white jersey,light blue shorts, and red tennis shoes, and black fingerless gloves; Or, Zone Cop Uniform '''Eye Color: '''Emerald Green '''Fur Color: '''Blue '''Gender: '''Female '''Height: '''3.2" Backstory Sam grew up on Mobius Prime with her parents and few friends. When she was around 6 her father had left with some friends of his on a horse ride, and were later reported missing. Things just went downhill after that... Only a few months after the dissappearence of her father, Dr. Robotnik (Eggman) attacked Mobius, trying to roboticize it. Her mother had been captured and her and two of her friends (Young Zonic and Light ) had been running through the woods trying to escape some swatbots. The three of them were all running, when one of her legs got tangled in some vines on the ground. She started panicking because of the swatbots closing in and she was stuck. Which only tangled herself up more. Zonic tried to help her by cutting her legs free with a pocket knife. There were only a few more vines when the swat bots caught up to them, Zonic tried to grab Sam and run, but she was grabbed around the waist by one of the bots. She was thrown into a cage, and started to black out, while watching her friends escape back to No Zone. She woke up only a few hours later, when one of the swatbots had a malfunction, and went on a frenzy flailing and running into the others. She noticed a small space in between the bars of the cage, she scooted over to it while the bots were distracted. She then quickly started to run away as fast as she could from the swatbots, not realizing that they tracked things going at extreme speeds. While running through the forest, some of the more wet ground beneath her capsized and she fell into what seemed like a small cave and hit her head on several rocks. She had escaped the Swatbots, but just barely. When she got out she realized that when she had hit her head, she had gotten some kind of amnesia, she could remember who she was but it took time for her to remember things like her friends and family. She had ended up in a close by kingdom called Macendae, where a young man named Will took her in. When she was 10, she started to get more curious about her surroundings and started exploring, and she soon stumbled upon Knothole villiage, where she met Sonic and all of his friends. She stayed there and helped out around Knothole for the next few years, and she always loved to go on missions, and started to go on more as she got older. Not too long after she had turned 14, she ran into Zonic , Zespio and Zector . However, due to her amnesia (did I spell that right?) she could not remember that her and Zonic used to be friends. Zonic, didn't recognize her either, he thought that Sam was roboticized and just shoved her to the back of his memory and moved on. She helped them out looking for EXE. An advanced substance that can take control of peoples bodies and manipulate his surroundings. After helping she moved to No-Zone and became a Zone Cop, and is now Zonic's partner. Mary Sue Results 1) great job!your character is very original,and well thought out!Good job,you managed to create an original,well balanced, character :). 2) Your Character is Just Right! Your character doesn't need to be changed 3) 20-40~Congrats your character has almost no traces of a Mary-Sue! Good luck as your character should be successful!! (I got 28 points) Quotes "Thank you for that wonderful cliche Gandalf, but I'm just going to continue walking now." -'' to someone who says she "shall not pass" "Man! How tight do you make these things? These cuffs are going to give me a rash..." "In English?" ''- when someone says something in a very complex way'' "That's Korean, I'' ''know Japenese." ''- when asked to read a sign in Korean'' "Sooo... Do you ever smile? Ever? Maybe even a smirk? No? Ok." ''- to Zonic'' "Exequo-whaty-what?" ''-when first learning about EXE'' "Man since when was the ARK so big? My legs are gonna give out soon." ''- Exploring Space Colony ARK'' "Well, that's a depressing thought." ''- when someone looks at something in a negative way'' Trivia *Sam has gone through 5 redesigns *Her original name was going to be Jade *Her first design has been reused and is currently in the process of becoming a character in itself *Before joining the Zone Cops, Sam had never used any type of gun *The Belt Thing (lol totally what it's called xP) On her shorts were inspired by the Vocaloids' *Ever since she joined the Zone Cops, Sam hardly uses her superspeed for running, she mainly uses it for fast attacks in hand-to-hand combat *When Sam first ran into Sonic she first thought that he was Zonic, due to the fact that they look alike, and all she could remember at the time was what her old friend looked like *Sam was originally going to have roboticized parts of her hair and her right hand Gallery Base 152 by sparbases-d6e9cpl.png|Current Design (V5) Sam teh hedgehurg.png|Sam, Drawn by SigmaAlphaThree (Thank you so much ^^ ) Sonic base 044 by magicalpouchofmagic-d5obzdj.png|Sam (V4) I see you by miss black rose18-d4si8aw.png|Humanized base_156_by_sparbases-d6jmh53.png|Zonic and Sam Base 164 by sparbases-d6u6xyz.png|Sparring Olhando as estrelas base 4 by anjanegra-d5b8ka4.png|Tree Thing (Character V4) Sonic girl base by partypartypop-d3l3lih.png|Kid Sonic female sad base by rannathehedgehog-d63mian.png|EXE (older design V2) Xx sonic female gun base xx by dajamodernthehedgie-d67duwl.png|Gun Female base 6 by xxpixelated taintxx-d4lh849.png|Crossover Vocaloid girl base by deadtreachery dbases-d5lj06a.png|Vocaloid Female portait base by sweetxperfection-d2yxf5f.png|Question Ipad 11-13 299.PNG|Kiddie ( Don't ask about the sonic doll, just don't xD) Sonic happy female base by dajamodernthehedgie-d54rkb1.png|Sparring Sonic cool female base by dajamodernthehedgie-d4s3ths.png|Zone Cop (old version) Sonic female base by mollythehedgehog111-d5pk793 (2).png|Older Design (V2) Sonic base 043 by magicalpouchofmagic-d55knfj.png|From Rp hand_drawn_zonic_by_lilriss157-d6jgqvg.jpg|Hand Drawn Zonic (Original picture Belongs to lujji)|link=http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Zonic_the_Zone_Cop wip_dresses_colours_by_mollythehedgehog111g-d5pvzjt.png|Red Dress 1.png|ZC 048_by_mpombases-d6i4zpd.png|Having a fun time base_117_by_sparbases-d5m402q.png|Masquerade Outfit Category:Female Category:Hedgehog Category:Good Category:Teenager Category:Speed type characters Category:Blue Category:Heroes Category:Under Construction Category:Friendly Category:Chaos Abilties